Montre moi comment t'aimer
by Lumiie
Summary: !Attention spoiler! La fiction se passe pendant la saison 11 ! Castiel n'est plus le même et ça Dean l'a bien remarqué. Entre son devoir et son coeur, il ne sait pas quoi choisir. Peut-être que lorsque Castiel sera en danger, ça changera tout. #pasdouéeenrésumé !YAOI/DESTIEL!
1. Chapter 1

Couple : DeanxCastiel

Pairing : M (à venir)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule la romance est à moi :)

Hey ! Alors voici mon long prologue afin de situer l'histoire etc. Elle se passe pendant la saison 11 et c'est juste ma version des choses , comment je vois l'approche Destiel à venir ! :)

J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère des personnages de la série, quand bien même je sais que c'est presque impossible à faire!

Enfin voilà enjoy ! :)

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Castiel. Ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses prières -à croire que cela était devenu une habitude- et ils avaient besoin de lui pour essayer de tuer Amara. Soupirant après sa dernière tentative, le chasseur se redressa du lit d'hôtel où il était assis et se tourne vers son frère en haussant les épaules.

 **"Comme d'habitude cet enfoiré ne répond pas."** Lâche-t-il finalement un peu aigri d'être recalé de la sorte.

 **"Il reviendra comme toujours tu le connais."** répondit Sam en se plongeant à nouveau dans ses recherches.

 **"Ouais... si tu le dis Sammy."**

Dean jeta aux oubliettes cette mésaventure et il sortit de la chambre dans la nuit noire. L'air était frais, le ciel parfaitement dégagé de tous nuages et le croissant de lune ornaient le ciel bleu foncé afin de l'éclairer de sa lumière. Le blond observa ce spectacle un instant, cherchant peut-être aussi , une réponse à ses questions. Cet ange disparaissait toujours quand il avait besoin de lui, dans un moment critique. N'avait-il pas sous-entendu qu'il serait toujours là pour lui? Au point de renier ses frères et ses soeurs dans les cieux?

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avant d'aller prendre sa canette au distributeur du coin.

Ils étaient ici parce qu'il y avait encore des jeunes gens dont les âmes avaient été volé ; nul doute qu'Amara soit passée par là. Malheureusement, aucun des frères n'avait réussi à trouver le moyen d'éviter les meurtres perpétrés par les "sans âmes". Les tuer était encore leur solution finale. Et quand bien même devant Sam, Dean agissait comme un coeur de glace, en réalité, cela le rendait malade de se sentir si impuissant, de savoir qu'une force le dépassait à nouveau, d'être faible tout simplement.

Son poing se serra, broyant la canette qui se tordit sous la force brute du chasseur.

 **"Merde."** Grogne-t-il, sa main passant sur son visage.

 **"Bonsoir Dean."**

Le concerné se figea, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Lentement, il pivota son corps pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et il confirma sa pensée.

 **"Cas' enfoiré! Où t'étais passé bon sang?! ça fait un moment qu'on t'appelle !"**

 **"J'étais occupé Dean. J'essayais de trouver Amara."** se défendit l'ange, le regard neutre comme d'habitude.

Le plus grand des deux le toisa de haut en bas un instant, puis il vit le regard bleu de l'ange se poser sur sa canette déformée. Du coup, il la jeta dans la première poubelle tout en lui demandant le dos tourné.

 **"Et alors? t'a trouvé quelque chose?"**

 **"Oui. Je pense l'avoir localisé."**

Les muscles de Dean se crispèrent d'un seul coup et sa respiration se coupa. Merde. Ce n'était pas bon çà. L'attirance qu'il avait pour elle, n'allait que le bloquait dans sa tâche qui était de la tuer. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Le contact était léger, presque imperceptible, comme si l'ange n'osait pas mais en tout cas, il décontracta Dean. Le brun n'avait rien trouvé à dire donc il avait pensé à ce geste qu'il avait énormément vu quand il avait été humain. Un simple réconfort. Ou "je suis là pour toi si besoin". Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre comme message, à sa manière.

Le meilleur fut le moment où Castiel commença à retirer sa main, le bout de ses doigts caressant sans le vouloir cette partie qu'il avait marquée quand il avait sorti Dean des enfers. Cela leur fit se souvenir qu'ils étaient encore et toujours lié. Et quand Castiel l'avait révélé à Sam, il avait eu raison. C'était un lien profond, gravé au plus profond de l'âme de Dean et de la conscience de l'ange. D'où cette nécessité perpétuelle de vouloir placer Dean avant les autres, de toujours remettre dans le droit chemin l'homme pur qu'était Castiel. Sans même en prendre conscience. Ainsi était la nature de leurs relations.

Lorsque le contact fut brisé, le blond fit un geste de tête à l'ange pour lui dire de rentrer avec lui afin de mettre au point leur prochain plan d'attaque concernant Amara. L'autre saisit et hocha la tête, le suivant de près, un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres. Cependant celui-ci disparu en un clin d'oeil lorsqu'il pénétra la chambre , saluant Sam poliment. Pour Dean, le brun agissait comme toujours mais pour Sam, l'attitude de Castiel le chiffonna un peu. Il était tellement lui et pourtant Sam ne saurait dire pourquoi mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Peut-être était-ce le regard appuyé de celui-ci? Depuis quand l'ange le regardait? Non en faite, depuis quand l'ange préférait l'écouter lui plutôt que Dean?

Hm... Oui là c'était étrange. Sammy savait parfaitement qu'aux yeux de Cas', il ne valait pas beaucoup plus qu'un humain lambda. Souvent, il éprouvait une petite jalousie à l'égard de son frère et de l'amitié qu'ils partageaient, le laissant parfois en retrait. Certes il n'avait rien de personnel contre le brun mais disons que... voir son frère aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre l'avait un peu gêné au début. Maintenant il s'y faisait parfaitement et laissait Dean taquiner ce pauvre Castiel ou tentait de lui apprendre la "vraie vie".

Finalement, leur discussion dura plusieurs heures mais au moins le plan était fiable et le plus sûr possible.

 **"Je vous laisse."** déclara le brun soudainement.

 **"Pourquoi fai..."** commença le blond avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà partis.

S'en suivit plusieurs jurons sur l'attitude du fuyard jusqu'à ce que les deux frères décidèrent d'aller profiter du peu d'heure de sommeil qui leur restait.

De son côté, Lucifer dans le corps de Castiel jubilait. Son plan se déroulait de la plus belle des façons. Il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur Sam et tuer Amara.

La veille du jour tant attendu, Dean essaya d'appeler Castiel encore en vain. Sam intervint pour lui faire part du coup de ses doutes, sans le brusquer.

 **"Tu te souviens Dean? La dernière fois que Cas' ne répondait plus à nos appels... Et puis... tu le trouves pas... un peu plus étrange que d'habitude? Enfin je veux dire... Dean.. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer!"**

Et comme Sam s'y attendait il avait le droit aux froncements de sourcil de son ainé.

 **"Je t'ai déjà dit que Cas' était toujours bizarre. Et tu insinues quoi? Qu'il est de nouveau dans l'autre camp? Pourquoi il serait venu nous aider alors?"**

 **"Pour cacher ses vraies motivations. Dean sans rire, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de Cas' que ce n'est pas envisageable. Crois-moi je voudrais me tromper mais je ne sais pas trop. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose."** appuya le plus jeune, s'enfonçant dans son siège, bras croisés.

 **"Tu le sens? Comment ça tu le sens d'abord? "**

 **"T'as retenu que ça?! C'est pas croyable! "**

Le brun aux cheveux mi-long leva les bras pour ensuite les laisser redescendre, démontrant son désarroi face à l'entêtement de son frère. Puis il se leva brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le parquet.

 **"Faisons au moins les tests, comme ça on sera fixé. Et je reconnaîtrais que j'ai eu tort, ça te va?"**

Un sourire en coin, sûr de lui, lui répondit et il se détourna pour aller préparer ce dont il aurait besoin. Dean observa son frère partir, la bière à la main, qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres pour la savourer. Il se posa un instant, dans sa chaise en réfléchissant. Sam avait au moins raison sur un point -bien qu'il en doute- Castiel pouvait aisément leur cacher quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà fait certes et ils n'en avaient vu que du feu. Mais depuis ce temps-là, tout avait changé entre eux non? Le chasseur était persuadé que l'ange viendrait le trouver en cas de besoin, ayant retenu la leçon.

 **"Dean? C'est bon."** lui annonça son frère de loin.

Cela le força à se relever pour d'abord poser sa bière vide puis se diriger vers la voix du brun. Sam avait dit qu'il le sentait... Alors quoi? Castiel et lui partageait une sorte de... lien? Non. Impossible. Sinon il l'aurait forcément remarqué... Ou alors était-il trop occupé à penser à lui-même?

Sam fronça les sourcils, son frère regardait un point inexistant, perdu dans ses pensées et il ne prenait pas la peine de l'écouter. Donc il claqua des doigts.

 **"Hey ho Dean! Tu m'écoutes au moins? "**

 **"Hein? Quoi?... Oui, tu disais Sammy?"** reprit l'homme aux yeux verts en toussotant, l'air de rien.

 **"... Laisse tomber, appelle juste Cas' ok?"** Sam avait l'air dépité et n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer à nouveau tout le rituel.

De toute manière il pouvait s'en charger seul dans le pire des cas. Il fallait simplement faire l'ange venir et ça... ce n'était pas son point fort.

 **"Cas? Ramène tes fesses d'ange! Le plan est pour bientôt."** cria Dean, yeux vers le plafond.

 **"Je suis là Dean."** lui répondit une voix grave.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Dean eut la gorge sèche d'un coup. Merde comment Sam pouvait croire qu'il était mal en point? Cas' était toujours le même! Dans sa façon de pencher la tête, attendant sûrement la suite, ou dans sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il le fixait de ses prunelles bleues... Dean garda le silence et ce fut Sam qui intervint en souriant.

 **"On voulait vérifier que tout était en ordre. ça ne te dérange pas?"**

 **"D'accord. Non je n'étais pas occupé Sam, donc ça ne me dérange pas."**

 **"Parfait alors euh... par quoi on commence?"**

Voyant l'ange plisser des yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir, il s'empressa de l'attraper par le bras pour le guider là où il voulait. C'était sans compter le dégagement de Cas' après quelques pas.

 **"Que ce passe t-il? Tu as l'air étrange Sam. "**

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son frère et lui fit un signe pour qu'il se bouge. L'autre comprit et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de l'homme.

 **"Il est tourmenté par notre confrontation de demain Cas', fais pas attention ça lui passera comme un grand. "**

Lentement mais sûrement, Dean emmena l'ange plus loin dans le bunker, toujours presque collé à lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas envie de briser cette faible étreinte. Elle le rassurait, le confortait dans son idée que Cas' était toujours le même. Lorsqu'il eut le silence entre eux , Dean le relâcha et d'un geste vif, précis, il lui passa les menottes anti-ange qu'ils avaient fabriqué. Enfin, fabriqué était un grand mot. Disons qu'ils avaient plutôt réarrangé les menottes anti-démons, changé les inscriptions dessus avec de l'huile sacrée pour que cela fonctionne sur l'ange.

 **"Dean... Que veux dire tout ceci? "**

Le chasseur baissa la tête, tournant les talons pour aller s'adosser contre le mur ; il se contentait de fixer Castiel dans les yeux, afin de le soutenir mentalement. Sur ce, Sam prit son livre et récita l'exorcisme inscrit mais cela ne fit même pas vaciller Castiel, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ensuite, il passa à l'eau bénite, l'argent, l'or aussi, sait-on jamais. Mais rien. Tandis que Dean allait l'arrêter, Sam récita une incantation qui lui était inconnue. Rapidement, il délaissa son mur pour s'avancer vers son frère avant de voir apparaitre Crowley.

 **"Tu te fous de moi Sammy?!"** s'emporte vivement le blond. Seul un regard désolé lui répond.

 **"Toujours les Winchesters. Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par appeler votre grand frère. "** Son regard dévia vers Castiel et il eut un petit sourire, rythmé d'une petite référence amusé. **"Ange. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. "**

Cela piqua rapidement Dean et Sam, leurs regards incrédules posés sur lui.

 **"Quoi? Attend! Explique toi Crowley."** lança Dean

Le roi de l'enfer attrapa une chaise pour s'y asseoir, croisant les jambes avant de claquer des doigts, des parchemins apparaissant sur la table.

 **"Vous allez avoir besoin de ça. Remettez-le dans sa cage. Bon courage."**

Puis il disparut aussi vite, laissant un blanc s'installer. Castiel fit tinter ses menottes, marchant rapidement vers les papiers pour les attraper, cependant les frères furent plus rapides que lui.

 **"Tu as entendu Dean? J'avais malheureusement raison ... Et il a parlé de la cage... ça ne peut qu'être..."**

 **"Lucifier."** Finit Dean d'une voix amer.

Ce fumier. Après avoir voulu prendre son frère, il prenait son meilleur ami. Et ça c'était impardonnable. Le Castiel fictif en face d'eux se mit à rire et à applaudir dans ses mains, le bruit de la chaine métallique résonnant dans la pièce. Son rictus était à la fois moqueur et sadique. Tout le contraire de ce que l'ange était en réalité. Les poings du chasseur se serrèrent puis ses muscles se contractèrent. Il avait envie de tuer. De tuer Lucifer une bonne fois pour toutes.

 **"Eh bien. Cela vous a pris un certain temps quand même hein? Alors qu'il s'est sacrifié, comme d'habitude, pour vous. "** Il fit un tour sur lui-même, pour observer la pièce. **"Ah les anges. Tellement prévisible. Son point faible c'est toi Dean mais maintenant tu le sais non? Alors si tu savais le choc émotionnel que ça lui a fait quand tu as parlé d'Amara. Excellent vraiment. Je n'avais pas eu un tel amusement depuis longtemps."**

A cet instant, l'aîné des Winchesters se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une gourde. Sam le fixait, la tête sûrement remplie de question, Lucifer lui renvoyait la vérité en pleine figure avec la voix de Castiel et il restait encore l'affaire Amara dont il devait s'occuper. Franchement vu les difficultés, l'envie de tout laisser tomber le prit une demi-seconde mais Lucifer lui dit la chose de trop.

 **"Tu l'as fait passer en dernier Dean. C'est pas très sympa ça pour ton ange gardien. Tu crois pas?"**

Ni une ni deux, le chasseur se rua sur l'autre, l'agrippa par le col et il le cogna une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Et Sam dû le reculer de force, car il s'agissait quand même du corps de l'ange. Dans ses bras, il sentait que son frère ainé tremblait de rage, le regard mauvais.

 **"Dean."** Essaya t-il. **"Dean on va trouver un moyen je te le promets. Jamais on ne laissera Castiel dans cette situation."**

Il voulait que ses mots l'atteignent, le rassure, quand bien même il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. La dernière fois que Lucifer avait possédé un corps, le seul moyen avait été de se sacrifier en enfer... Il espérait que cela ne soit pas leur solution finale.

Dean se défit de son emprise plutôt violemment et quitta la pièce en attrapant les papiers, sans un mot. Le vaisseau de Lucifer se releva tout en essuyant un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres.

 **"Ouh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible chez ton frère, hein Sammy?"**

 **"Tais-toi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Quitte ce corps Lucifer."** Son regard était dur. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas de savoir que son ami était dans la merde.

 **"Je peux pas tu le sais bien Sammy... Sauf si... tu me dis oui."**

Le grand serra la mâchoire et il attrapa l'épaule de Lucifer, le poussant jusqu'à la chaise anti-démon, l'y attachant enfin. Il serrait les liens plus fort que prévus car il devait être très prudent. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Le roi des enfers dans le corps d'un ange. Qui peut savoir quelle puissance il a acquise maintenant?

Quand il eut terminé, Lucifer continuait à le pousser à bout, il parlait de l'état psychologique de Castiel qui se détériorait au fur et à mesure, ainsi que des souffrances qu'il pouvait éprouver. Tout ce que Sam se souvenait par morceaux. Debout devant lui il lui montra sa détermination.

 **"Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu retourneras en enfer."**

Sur ce, il rebroussa chemin, fermant la porte en fer sous le rire fou du prisonnier.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La mise en route est un peu longue car j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer dans les personnages et leurs émotions. Du coup je m'excuse si l'intrigue ne va pas assez vite...

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! les personnes qui me suivent aussi et qui me lisent! Z'êtes super! ça aide beaucoup :D

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je rappelle que je me sers juste de l'intrigue principale de la saison 11, pas de l'histoire !

* * *

Le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, Sam ne dormait pratiquement plus. Dès qu'il avait le moindre début de piste, il en parlait directement à Dean, qui s'empressait d'aller vérifier cette source, seul. Le plus jeune ne quittait pas le bunker sous aucun prétexte, il devait toujours veiller au grain.

Les choses auraient pu être plus simples s'ils avaient eu Rowena sous la main, mais ils avaient appris de source sûr qu'elle s'était fait tuer par Lucifer lui-même. Sa mort fut à la fois un soulagement pour les frères -de cette manière, ils n'avaient plus à risquer de coup bas et d'entourloupe de sa part- mais aussi une tragédie car il s'agissait de la sorcière la plus puissante.

Sam regrettait parfois de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs si spéciaux ; il aurait peut-être pu apprendre la magie qui sait?

 **"Bon... du café."** Soupire t-il après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il souhaitait que ce geste chasse ses pensées sombres.

Le brun se lève pour aller se faire de ce nectar excitant, histoire de ne pas piquer du nez dans tous ses livres. La machine se mit en route pour lui offrir ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Ses yeux le piquaient légèrement et il dut se les frotter pour se réveiller. Dean était partis déjà depuis 3 jours et Sam avait à son compte, au maximum, 6h de sommeil en tout.

 **"Sammmmmm? Est-ce que je pourrais au moins avoir un magazine? Je m'ennuie moi ici. "**

Ah... Oui, il avait oublié ça. Lucifer de temps en temps, chantonnait d'une voix fluette , des demandes en tous genres. Sam savait bien que c'était plus pour le pousser à bout qu'autre chose. Mais l'entendre crier, très peu pour lui. Son café à la main, il se rendit devant le prisonnier.

Bon sang... Il avait toujours ce sourire satisfait.

 **"... Voilà. Et ne crie plus ou je te bâillonne Lucifer."**

Sammy sentait sur lui un regard insistant, qui l'obligea à déglutir. Castiel avait toujours eu des yeux si bleus et perçant? A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant.

 **"Et bien? C'est comme ça que tu me traites Sammy? C'est méchant, on a été colocataire à une époque."**

 **"Arrête, tu perds ton temps. Tu ne pourras pas m'embrouiller."**

 **"Je discute voilà tout. Castiel ne fait qu'hurler à la mort dans ma tête, faut bien que je fasse autre chose que de me délecter de ses cris de douleur."**

Le chasseur serra les poings. Heureusement que Dean n'était pas là ou il se serait rué sur lui. Encore. Cependant Sam savait mieux se contrôler. Il décida de le faire taire en s'approchant de lui. Il prit un chiffon et se pencha en avant. A cet instant, Lucifer souffla sur le cou du chasseur avant de lui mettre un coup de tête, qui l'étourdit. Puis il se leva, tendit les mains pour lui montrer ses chaines, qui en un claquement de doigt, partirent en cendres.

 **"Sam , Sam, Sam... N'apprendras-tu jamais? Je vous ai pourtant laissé du temps dans ma grande bonté mais vous êtes des incapables. "**

En position de défense, Sam avait pris son couteau anti-démon sous le rire de Lucifer qui sans hésitation, se précipita vers lui pour le cogner. Dans le ventre, sur le visage. Il avait une poigne de fer et bientôt , le pauvre Sammy se retrouva au pied du mur, la main de Castiel sur sa gorge.

 **"Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué avant. M'enfin. Je vais remédier à ça. "**

Yeux dans les yeux, Lucifer plongea son bras dans le torse de Sam afin d'atteindre son âme. Une lumière éclatante jaillie puis ce fut un hurlement de douleur. Le corps du brun commença à trembler et à transpirer mais soudain tout s'arrêta, le laissant tomber à terre, mains sur son torse. Il se le frottait comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quand il en fut sûr, il lâcha un soupire de soulagement et leva le regard sur l'homme en face de lui, plié en deux. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son torse ce qui le fit sursauter et se coller encore plus au mur.

 **"Sam..."** lui dit la voix visiblement fatiguée. **"Sam c'est moi... Castiel..."**

 **"Cas'? Tu... Cas' vite oblige le à partir!"**

 **"Non...Je ne peux pas faire cela Sam... Il peut vaincre Amara...et je n'ai plus assez de force... J'utilise tout ce que j'ai pour l'empêcher de te tuer..."**

 **"Cas' tu... tu lui as dit oui?"**

 **"Je suis désolé...arg... Sam... enfuis toi...!"**

Le chasseur qui n'était pas encore remis de cette auscultation forcée de son âme fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ramper. Une fois dans le long couloir, il entendit un rire. Lucifer avait repris le contrôle et s'approchait dangereusement, à grandes enjambées.

 **"Même pas foutu de courir. Tu me déçois beaucoup Sam."**

L'ange déchu, agrippa à pleine main, la chevelure de sa proie et il leva le poing en l'air.

 **"Adieu Sam."**

Mais un coup de feu retentit. Puis un autre. Lucifer baissa la tête et observa le torse saigner avant de se soigner. Agacé, il lâcha Sam et se tourna vers Dean qui avait encore le pistolet pointé vers lui.

 **"Je vois que tes craintes de tuer Castiel se sont envolés. C'est bien, c'est bien. Je vais pouvoir me délecter de son désespoir quand je t'aurais tué."**

Lucifer marchait tranquillement vers Dean qui tira encore plusieurs fois avant de jeter son flingue inutile et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **"Ok Cas' si t'es toujours là... il va falloir que tu m'aides là."**

Il esquiva le premier coup de Lucifer, dont le poing s'écrasa contre le mur, fendant celui-ci sous le regard de Dean.

 **"Et vite s'te plait** " continua t-il avant de lui mettre un coup de genou dans les côtes.

Les coups fusent, les esquives aussi, du moins de la part de Dean surtout. Malheureusement, un coup bien dosé au niveau du sternum et Dean eut la respiration coupée, ce qui l'empêcha de continuer. Alors , le malin empoigna son col puis sa gorge qu'il serra.

 **"Non non non. Ne bouge pas Sam. Ce sera bientôt ton tour."** lance t-il alors que le concerné se penchait pour ramasser l'arme de son frère.

Le blond devenait de plus en plus rouge et malgré son débat, les faibles coups qu'il pouvait encore mettre à Lucifer, il suffoquait. Alors que ses paupières se fermaient peu à peu, trois personnes apparurent d'un coup et agrippèrent le corps de Castiel de toutes parts, laissant ainsi Dean reprendre sa respiration en toussotant. Le chasseur massait sa gorge douloureuse avant de relever les yeux. Il n'eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le vaisseau d'Hana que tous disparurent d'un coup. Les anges avaient dû faire vite et surtout profiter de la surprise de Lucifer pour l'emmener au paradis, dans l'une de leurs prisons.

Dean se redressa et Sam accouru presque vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

 **"Dean?! tout va bien?"**

 **"Ouais..."** Le blond arrêta de se masser la gorge et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. **"C'était bien les anges?"**

 **"Oui il me semble. Ils doivent vouloir récupérer Castiel... En tout cas merci tu m'as sauvé."**

 **"Comme nous tous..."** souffle tout doucement le grand frère avant de sourire. **"Je serais toujours là pour te sauver Sammy tu sais bien, sans moi tu ne peux rien."**

Puis ils rirent chaleureusement quand bien même le cœur du plus vieux battait encore à la chamade et se resserrait. Il avait appelé Castiel, mais rien n'y fait. L'ange ne lui avait pas répondu. Dean observa sans bouger son frère aller se doucher et ranger un peu le bunker. Lui n'avait envie de rien faire. En faite si. De surveiller ce que les anges font, mais d'abord, un peu de repos.

Au final les anges n'avaient pas voulu lui parler. Ils lui en voulait encore un peu. Pour eux, il était tous les maux de Castiel, l'ange qui les avait fait souffrir et celui qui les avait sauvés.

* * *

Après bien des menaces, le chasseur dû rentrer bredouille et le temps avait passé.

En ce moment ils étaient sur la trace d'une sorcière, plutôt jeune mais qui se laissait contrôler trop rapidement. Ils avaient débusqué sa cachette et Dean devait attendre derrière que Sam arrive. Accroupis dans un coin, arme levée, le blond se faisait discret. Puis, ses pensées sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi allèrent vers Lucifer et l'ange. Lucifer avait-il réussi à se libérer et tuer tous les anges? Ou bien les anges avaient trouvé le moyen de le renvoyer tout droit en enfer?

Soudain, une présence près de lui. Un souffle dans son cou qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna d'un coup, faisant face à l'impensable.

 **"C...Cas ! Bon dieu tu..."**

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui fit signe de se taire.

 **"Dean, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je suis là par la volonté de mon esprit. Les anges vont venir capturer la sorcière, ne t'interpose pas où ils te tueront."**

Le brun était tout à fait sérieux comme à l'accoutumée, ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Dean lui, avait les siens qui pétillaient légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait au fond de son âme que c'était bien Castiel qui lui parlait en ce moment même. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit les bras et enserra l'autre contre lui. Mais il passa à travers.

L'ange eut un regard désolé et baissa un peu la tête.

 **"Je ne suis qu'une projection Dean... Mon vrai corps est au paradis..."**

Le chasseur se sentit soudainement con et il détourna les yeux, frottant le sommet d son crâne. Il avait eu envie de le serrer contre lui pour... il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même. Ce geste était simplement apparu à ses yeux comme une évidence. Peut-être que c'est vrai que lorsque l'on perds quelqu'un, c'est à ce moment que l'on se rends compte de son importance. Et Castiel n'avait jamais été si proche d'être perdu pour toujours.

Du fracas se fit entendre dans la maison et Dean vit Sam accourir dans sa direction.

 **"Dean! les anges sont là! ils capturent la sorcière! ramènes-toi!"**

Sam rebroussait déjà chemin mais Dean fixait encore Cas', que Sam ne pouvait apparemment pas voir.

 **"Pourquoi les anges ont-ils besoin d'une sorcière?"**

 **"Ils réunissent plusieurs sorcières afin de fusionner leurs pouvoirs pour renvoyer Lucifer dans la cage."**

 **"... On s'est promis de te sortir de là Cas' "**

 **"Je sais Dean, même si je ne contrôle plus mon vaisseau, je peux encore vous voir et vous entendre quand il ne me torture pas."**

La haine qu'avait Dean envers Lucifer se ralluma , vitesse grand V.

 **"Et pourquoi Sam ne peut pas te voir?"**

 **"Je n'ai pas un lien aussi fort qu'avec toi Dean..."** L'ange plissa les yeux en voyant le blond se racler la gorge et prendre une tête surprise. Puis il leva la tête. **"Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais."**

La seconde d'après, l'apparition de l'ange disparu, laissant Dean seul et reprendre conscience de tout ça. Jamais il n'aurait accepté les actions des anges si cela avait été pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour Cas', l'homme qui l'avait aidé, sortis de l'enfer, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il voulait préserver des souffrances du monde, il les laisserait faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Dean se redressa, rangea son arme et alla chercher son frère qui semblait énervé.

 **"Dean mais où t'étais bordel? Les anges l'ont capturé, j'ai rien pu faire!"**

 **"C'est rien Sammy, je t'expliquerais. En route on rentre."**

Le ton du chasseur était catégorique et le plus jeune haussa un sourcil mais le suivit rapidement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici de toute façon.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dean lui expliqua ce que Castiel lui avait révélé sur les intentions de ses congénères, ce qui étonna le brun.

 **"Attends Dean... Même si c'est pour Cas' , ça te ressemble pas de laisser les anges faire ce qu'ils veulent."**

 **"Si c'était nous qui nous en occupions, nous tuerions ces sorcières. Donc c'est pas plus mal. Et ça nous fait moins de boulot!'**

Sam croisa les bras et se tourna légèrement vers le conducteur. Son regard ne quittait pas son frère. Sam n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en Dean. Comme s'il avait retrouvé espoir, ou qu'il revivait. Ces dernières semaines, il avait plongé dans le boulot et là, il lui disait qu'ils en avaient trop?

A quel point la relation entre Dean et Cas' avait évolué? S'en rendit-il compte? C'était comme si maintenant, cela était étrange de ne pas les voir ensemble plus de deux jours séparés. Sam lui-même en y repensant s'y était habitué.

 **"Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça Sammy?"**

Le concerné sursauta légèrement et se remit droit dans son siège.

 **"Pour rien."**

Arrivé, il sortit de la voiture sans demander son reste et après avoir dîné ensemble, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres afin de souffler. Dean, après sa douche chaude, se vêtit simplement d'un boxer vert foncé, pour dormir à l'aise puis il s'allongea sur son lit en silence. Quelle journée de folie! Après tant de temps à mener une vie monotone, Dean n'était plus habitué. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement, qu'elles ne mirent pas longtemps à se fermer.

 **"Cas..."** murmura t-il dans un sommeil profond. **"Cas'... revient..."**

Le chasseur se retourna sur le ventre, son bras pendant dans le vide. Agenouillé près de lit, le concerné pencha la tête et il eut un petit sourire.

 **"Je reviendrais près de toi Dean, je te le promets. Après avoir battu Amara."**

Castiel se redressa et il se retourna afin de marcher un peu, observant la pièce. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de partir donc autant rester là. Après il continuerait à souffrir. Un bruissement de drap, le poussa à tourner un peu la tête.

 **"Arrête ça Cas'! On trouvera la solution ensemble comme d'habitude! T'as pas besoin d'abriter ce salaud! "**

 **"Ce n'est pas si facile Dean. Elle est au-dessus de tout."**

Enfin, Castiel lui fit face et il put voir la détermination , la colère régner sur le visage de son protégé.

 **"Et ma marque?! Quand je suis devenu un démon? C'était aussi au-dessus de tout! Mais vous m'avez pas laissé ! Pourquoi nous... je devrais t'abandonner?! On est lié t'arrête pas de le dire !"**

Surpris, l'ange ouvrit légèrement les lèvres sans rien dire, ses yeux bleus ne sachant plus trop où se poser. C'était la première fois que Dean revendiquait leurs liens et cela avait fait quelque chose à Castiel. Il se sentait moins... seul. C'était une sensation étrange pour lui.

Dean se leva, envoyant valser ses draps et il s'approcha de l'ange.

 **"Cas' on y arrivera. "**

 **"Dean... "**

L'ange avait envie de le croire. Supporter ce monstre en lui était insoutenable, il avait envie d'en finir. Mais sa volonté de protéger la Terre, Sam et Dean passait avant toutes ses souffrances personnelles. Le brun déglutit et il puisa dans ses dernières réserves. Matérialisant tout son pouvoir, il s'avança et passa ses bras autour du corps presque nu de son protégé. Le contact chaud le détendit directement et le chasseur lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Il pouvait le toucher, le sentir, comme s'il était vraiment là. Mais Dean ne se doutait pas qu'à cause de cette action, l'ange ne pourrait plus passer le voir avant d'être remis sur pied.

Prenant ça comme un adieu, Castiel se décala légèrement et il posa sa main sur la marque du chasseur. C'est à cet instant que le blond comprit. Il hocha simplement la tête et toujours très proche, il lui dit :

 **"On t'attendra Cas', tu fais partie de la famille."**

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Ils avaient été prononcé au bon moment, en effet, Castiel avait vraiment besoin d'espoir à cet instant. Ému, il n'eut rien à dire et Dean passa sa main dans la nuque de l'ange pour coller leurs fronts et soupirer.

Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches, Castiel n'opposait pas de résistance et Dean avait peur. Peur que tout ça foire et que jamais Cas' ne revienne. Cette angoisse le poussait à agir en fonction de son cœur, sa fierté étant mise de côté. Après tout à quoi cela servirait de faire le fier si cet instant serait leur dernier? Dean savait que sans Cas' à ses côtés, jamais il ne pourrait faire face seul face à Amara...

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient presque, aucun des deux ne voulaient parler, ils profitaient yeux clos, ce petit quelque chose entre eux étincelait à cet instant. Mais, à bout de pouvoir, Castiel fini par dire :

 **"A bientôt j'espère, Dean."**

Et l'ange disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Oui je suis toujours vivante... Je recommence doucement mais sûrement à réécrire ! Dooonc..._

 _J'ai la joie de vous présenter le chapitre 3 ! Alors bon, comme toujours c'est plutôt long et je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe ! En espérant que vous soyez tellement pris dans l'histoire que vous les oubliez !_

 _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et merci de me suivre et grand merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

Dean avait passé le reste de sa nuit à réfléchir. Son cœur battait encore la chamade quand bien même, Castiel était parti depuis longtemps. Son souffle, l'odeur de sa peau, qui lui avait semblé comme étant légèrement sucrée, son toucher... Il n'arrivait pas à les oublier.

 **"Merde"** lâcha le blond en agrippant, d'une poigne puissante, son drap.

Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux mais les images étaient gravées dans son esprit et pire, elles repassaient en boucle.

 **"A bientôt j'espère Dean..."**

Cette phrase à peine murmurée, résonnait dans sa tête, au rythme des battements de son cœur.

C'est de cette façon que Dean passa une nuit plutôt agitée. Les journées suivantes , Dean ne parlait pas tellement et parfois s'abonnait à un silence d'outre-tombe. Sam avait froncé les sourcils et questionné plusieurs fois son frère mais rien ne franchit la limite de ses lèvres.

Ils retournèrent à leur boulot : la chasse. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Prendre des risques, sauver des vies, tout ça.

Le soir, Dean recevait parfois la visite de Castiel qui se terminait toujours par une accolade d'abord dure puis au fil du temps plus tendre. En tout, elles étaient différentes de la première fois, lorsque leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Même si Castiel n'y connaissait pas grand chose, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Seul Dean lui faisait ressentir ce genre de chose. Et ce depuis bien longtemps... Mais aveuglé par ses devoirs, il n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

La présence de l'ange s'atténua au fil du temps. Il n'avait plus assez de grâce et celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de changer de vaisseau. Il ne voulait pas briser la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, comme il l'avait fait pour Jimmy. Dean l'avait pourtant sermonné à plusieurs reprises.

 **"Cas'... Il est juste temps que Lucifer dégage !**

 **" Même Dean. Et si ce jour ne vient jamais, j'aurais brisé une autre famille. Je refuse de faire cela.**

 **" Mais tu disparais Cas' !"** hurla le blond à bout de nerfs.

S'avançant à grandes enjambées vers l'ange du jeudi, il posa sa main sur son épaule puis il lui asséna un grand coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le choc fit reculer l'ange de plusieurs pas en arrière et il redressa légèrement la tête afin d'observer le chasseur. Il se remit alors totalement droit et soupira un instant.

 **"Dean ... Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je t'assure que..."**

 **" Que quoi?! Tu sais pas ce que je ressens !**

 **"... Et que ressens-tu?"** demanda sans préavis le brun.

La question qui avait l'air si simple, obligea Dean à s'arrêter de bouger pour y réfléchir sérieusement. Il avait peur oui c'est juste... Et il voulait que Castiel soit près de lui, comme il l'avait toujours été voilà tout.

Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge et ouvrit les lèvres, le brun disparu soudainement de sa vision . Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de jurer dans sa barbe. Sa main passa presque avec rage sur son visage et il envoya valser un de ces vases sans importance à ses yeux. L'objet se brisa dans un grand fracas, ses morceaux de verre s'éparpillant sur le sol. Dean décida qu'il en avait plus qu'assez : il devait intervenir.

 **"Sam ! Prépare la voiture !"** cria-t-il à travers le bunker.

Le concerné sursauta, laissant tomber son livre de ses mains en soupirant. Il le ramassa lentement et le posa, pile au moment où son frère passa la porte.

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Dean?** demanda t-il suspicieux, se redressant dans sa chaise.

 **"Je crois que le seul moyen d'en finir c'est d'abattre Amara."**

 **"On ne sait même pas où elle est ! C'est de la folie ! "**

Le blond attrapa sa veste au vol et passa devant son frère, en roulant des yeux.

 **"Si t'as peur Sammy, tu peux toujours rester ici tu sais. "**

Et sur ce, il sorti. Sam se leva prestement pour le suivre mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à son tour, il eut la chance ou le malheur de découvrir Rowena sur leur palier.

 **"... je croyais que tu étais..."**

 **"Morte ? Oui mais non, beaucoup de gens ont voulu me tuer, je suis donc préparée à n'importe quelle situation. Je viens car j'ai eu une vision. Une vision de destruction. Amara nous tuera tous et comme je n'ai pas envie de mourir, je viens vous voir. "** Expliqua la sorcière, chaque information accompagnée par un mouvement de main.

 **"Jamais tu ne serais venue de toi même, qu'est ce que tu veux Rowena?"** lança Dean d'un ton dur.

La rousse l'observa de la tête au pied avant de lui sourire.

 **"On est sous tension? Pauvre chéri... En échange de mon aide et de mes informations, je veux le livre que vous m'avez dérobé. "**

Sam lâcha une petite exclamation alors que Dean pencha la tête et haussa les sourcils.

 **"Rien que ça? Ben voyons. Non merci. Allons-y Sam. "**

La sorcière serra les dents, ne pouvant leur dire qu'elle avait soigné Amara, ses visions étaient cependant très claires : si elle restait à ses côtés, elle mourra. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Dans sa belle robe argentée, moulante, elle se retourna lentement vers eux.

 **"Je sais où trouver Amara"** chantonna-t-elle avec une voix victorieuse.

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe et les chasseurs se stoppèrent alors qu'ils allaient monter dans le véhicule. Dean la sonda un instant puis referma violemment sa portière. Il s'approcha de la rousse jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. De part sa corpulence et sa hauteur, il la dominait totalement.

 **"Si jamais il s'agit d'une autre de tes stratégies Rowena... Je te préviens... Je te tuerais moi-même et je m'assurerais que tu restes bien morte. "** la menaça-t-il, son regard déterminé, plongé dans le sien, ne trompait personne.

La rousse se força à continuer de sourire, pensant qu'elle avait toujours un atout dans sa manche.

 **"Oui mon cher... Alors ? Avons-nous un marché?**

 **" ..."**

Dean resta muet et rentra à nouveau dans le bunker, Sam sur ses trousses. Rowena prit ce silence pour un oui et y pénétra à son tour. Fidèle à elle-même, elle fit de petits commentaires sur la décoration, au combien vieillot puis elle prit place autour de la table. A ce moment précis, Crowley fit son apparition après avoir été appelé par Sam. C'est à lui qu'ils avaient confié le livre, même si cela ne les enchantait guère mais au moins c'était plus à l'abri qu'au paradis avec Lucifer présent. Le démon perdit son sourire moqueur quand il vit sa mère en face de lui. Il se tourna alors vers les chasseurs.

 **"C'est une blague?"**

 **" Non et elle est de notre côté à présent donc sois gentil tu veux?** dit Dean en allant lui tapoter l'épaule, s'asseyant par la suite sur la table.

 **" Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. C'est une chienne enragée...**

 **" Fergus ! Ton langage je te prie, tu parles de ta mère après tout."** Coupa la rousse, faisant mine d'être offusquée.

Cela provoqua chez le démon, un grand soupir... Soupir d'exaspération. Il fit quelques signes aux Winchesters pour leur faire comprendre que c'est lui qui avait raison et pas cette... cette sorcière, traîtresse, égoïste, assoiffée de pouvoir et surtout, énervante. Dean roula des yeux et fit mine de ne rien voir puis Sam frappa ses paumes de main l'une contre l'autre, ayant ainsi l'attention de tous.

 **"Alors où est Amara? "**

La rousse pencha la tête et marcha tout le long de la grande table en bois ciré. Elle leur fit ensuite face et lâcha d'une traite toutes les informations concernant les Ténèbres. Le cœur de Dean s'affola et plus la sorcière parlait, plus il se redressait sur sa chaise, à fleur de peau. Il serra les dents avant qu'une main translucide se posa sur la sienne.

 **"Tout ira bien Dean..."**

 **\- Cas?"** s'écria presque le blond avant d'observer l'endroit où quelques minutes auparavant, la main de l'ange s'était posé. Dean sous la surprise et avouons le, la joie, s'était levé de son siège. Corps tourné là où aurait dû être son ange. Mais il n'y avait que le néant. Sam et tous les autres s'étaient tus et l'observaient attentivement. Le brun s'approcha doucement de son frère.

 **\- Dean? Dean ... Cas' n'est pas là..."**

 **\- Je..."**

Bien vite, Dean comprit que se justifier ne servirait à rien. Devenait-il fou avec la pression de cette future bataille? Ou Castiel essayait-il bien de le contacter? Peut-être avait-il trouvé une solution?

 **"Dean tu m'écoutes?**

 **"J'ai l'impression que son ange lui manque plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru..."** lança ironiquement Crowley, qui n'aimait pas la relation entre les deux.

Dean prit sa tête entre ses mains avant d'aller sans aucun mot dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il entendait à nouveau sa voix.

 **"Dean... J'ai besoin de toi..."**

Il se retourna et trouva ce qu'il savait être un mirage, assis sur le bord de son lit. Le chasseur avala difficilement sa salive. Ok c'était une situation bizarre... Et pourquoi diable Castiel ne portait plus sa chemise et son manteau? Le regard vert se balada plus longtemps que prévu sur cette vision qui s'offrait à lui avant de déglutir.

Le blond s'avança ensuite prudemment. C'était forcément un piège. Le tour de quelqu'un.

Il tendit ensuite sa main vers lui et l'ange disparu avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

 **"Dean... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenu?"**

 **" Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis !**

 **" Tu sais que je l'ai fait pour toi..."**

Le blond crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ses joues chauffèrent de plus en plus.

 **"Arrête de dire des choses comme ça !**

 **" J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi...**

 **" Cas... je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Que tu restes près de moi, qu'on réfléchisse ensemble... C'est ça que je veux. "** murmura t-il très faiblement.

S'en suivit des plaintes de douleur, provenant de derrière lui.

 **"Dean... Dean j'ai mal... sauves-moi... "** lui dit l'ange, le corps tailladé petit à petit. Le chasseur ne pouvait en voir plus et il s'élança pour prendre dans ses bras le mirage.

 **" Je sais Cas... je... te récupérerais et te sauverais...**

 **" Hum... c'est super ça Dean mais euh... là c'est Sam... tu sais ... ton frère..."**

La voix taquine de son jeune frère fit Dean, reculer prestement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Sam se mit à pouffer. Alors le plus vieux agita un doigt menaçant vers le brun.

 **"Tu n'as rien entendu, rien vu. On en reparlera jamais."**

L'autre hocha la tête avant de toussoter et de reprendre un air plutôt sérieux.

 **"Crowley est allé vérifier les dires de Rowena et elle, et bien... elle déambule dans le bunker.**

 **" Ok."**

Lorsque Crowley fut de retour et qu'il confirma -avec une certaine rage- les dires de sa mère, Dean alla chercher le livre sous la stupeur de son frère.

 **"Tu ne vas pas sérieusement lui rendre si?**

 **" Non. D'abord elle a une mission à faire."**

Les deux chasseurs discutèrent plusieurs minutes avant de revenir vers Rowena et Crowley. Qui était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Dean posa le livre sur la table et s'appuya dessus, la courbure de son corps bien appuyé. Il baissa un instant la tête avant de souffler et d'observer la sorcière.

 **"Je te rends ce livre mais tu dois nous aider à vaincre Amara d'abord. Et surtout trouver un sort pour sortir Lucifer de Castiel..."**

La connotation étrange de sa phrase le fit grogner et il rectifia directement.

 **"... Le virer quoi.**

 **" Et comment ferais-je cela?**

 **" Ce n'est pas toi qui te proclames la sorcière la plus puissante? Tu trouveras. Ou appelle les autres."** s'amusa à déclarer Crowley. Mine de rien il savait comment sa mère pensait et fonctionnait. La titiller sur son ego surdimensionné était la chose la plus sage à faire si on voulait qu'elle obéisse. Et en effet, la rousse releva les épaules et se mit droite avant de sourire.

 **" Hm... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..."** lança-t-elle toute guillerette.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver les dernières sorcières qu'elle connaissait, assez puissante pour la soutenir dans cette tâche. Et si elles refusaient... eh bien elle serait obligée de se montrer convaincante...

 **"Crowley toi va reprendre ta place en enfer et oblige les démons à nous aider. J'irais contacter les anges. Nous avons besoin de la puissance de tout le monde."** dit Dean.

 **" ... Comme il te plaira "mon seigneur" "** se moqua le démon avant de disparaître à son tour.

Dean eut un petit rictus amusé et il se redressa, craquant sa nuque.

 **"Son humour m'avait manqué."** Lança-t-il à son frère alors qu'il lui confiait le livre. **"Remets le en lieu sûr, on n'est jamais trop prudent.**

 **" Je te retrouve bien là Dean..."**

Son frère lui obéit et le blond dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Il se retrouvait peu à peu. Il redonnait des ordres, mettait en place des stratégies, sans faillir, sûr de lui... Dean se mit à réfléchir...

Il n'y avait qu'avec Castiel qu'il n'était pas le leader.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux avant de retomber le long de son corps. Le chasseur souffla. Il était épuisé. Son corps l'était aussi... Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ses rêves tourmentés par l'absence de son ange. Et cette lutte perpétuelle contre le mal...

Juré, après ça il prendrait disons... deux jours de vacance. Oui c'était bien mérité.

Après ces petites réflexions, Dean prit sa veste et alla à son Impala chérie. Il tapota le capot en souriant. Puis il s'installa et roula jusqu'au fameux parc. L'unique portail avec les cieux. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond sorti de sa voiture, marchant rapidement. Comme d'habitude, des anges étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Tandis que Dean se rapprochait de l'entrée, un homme aux yeux verts et à la longue chevelure blonde l'arrêta dans sa course.

 **" Que veux-tu Dean Winchester? "**

 **" Nous avons besoin de vous et de votre puissance de frappe pour affaiblir Amara, qu'on puisse la tuer. Définitivement. "**

 **" C'est impossible. Nous sommes déjà occupés. "**

 **" Avec Cas? Nous avons une solution pour le problème "Lucifer". Des sorcières vont l'exorciser. "**

 **" Les anges n'ont que trop intervenus dans vos affaires, à vous. Les Winchesters. C'est terminé maintenant. "**

 **" Mais Castiel va disparaître ! "**

 **" C'était son choix d'accueillir le traître en lui."**

Dean considéra ces paroles. Est-ce que ce connard était en train de lui dire qu'il... n'en avait rien à faire si Castiel mourrait? Le chasseur redressa la tête et fit mine de partir avant de virevolter pour lui en mettre une. Bien entendu il fut rapidement maîtrisé par le reste des anges. Il réussit néanmoins à lui asséner un dernier coup de pied.

 **"C'est donc ça votre philosophie à vous les anges? Laissez vos compagnons mourir lorsqu'ils font une erreur? Je m'y connais pas mais je croyais que le pardon était votre quotidien?"** cria le chasseur, ne prenant même pas la peine de se débattre. Son sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

L'ange à terre se redressa, le visage fermé et dur. Il l'attrapa par le col et releva le poing.

Alors qu'il allait frapper Dean, une main se posa sur la sienne et il tourna la tête vers cette nouvelle présence.

 **"Lâchez-le. Il a raison. Castiel a ses tords mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir mourir. Il nous a quand même aidés et nous lui devons bien cela... Dean, j'ai entendu tes dires et... le voici. Mais faible..."**

Les anges prirent un petit un instant avant de laisser Dean partir. Il reconnaissait cet homme. C'était Ana. La femme avait aidé Castiel auparavant et avait à présent le vaisseau d'un être masculin. Au fond Dean savait qu'elle était toujours la même et il se doutait de ses sentiments envers Cas'.

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers ... son ange. Il était vraiment là. A plus que quelques pas. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait exténué. Pourtant arrivé à la hauteur du chasseur, Castiel lui offrit un sourire.

 **"... Bonjour... Dean."**

Enfin. Il l'avait retrouvé.


End file.
